The invention relates to a method for optimizing the knock frequency of an electrofilter installation.
The dust precipitated in an electrofilter system settles on the precipitation electrodes of the filter chambers and must be removed periodically by mechanical knocks. Up to four knocking mechanisms, for instance, are provided per filter chamber. If the interval between two knocks is too long, the filter efficiency is reduced due to the decreasing effective field strength. On the other hand, dust is stirred up by the knocks, so that, instantaneously, a higher residual dust content is produced.